


Find Star Seeds

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime 2 sentence fiction. Sailor Lead Crow scowled after she never found Star Seeds and a happy Sailor Aluminum Siren viewed something.





	Find Star Seeds

I never created Sailor Moon.

Sailor Lead Crow scowled after she never found Star Seeds and a happy Sailor Aluminum Siren viewed something. The latter chose two small cakes instead of victims to obtain Star Seeds from.

THE END


End file.
